Hogwarts Royalty
by PorcupineKonnor13
Summary: After the students of Hogwarts have a fight in the middle of the transfiguration corridor, people make a new friendship, a new hate, and for some, a new love. My first story give it a chance, AU Voldemort defeated 4th year; this is in 5th year. Be nice?


Disclaimer: Unfortunatly the characters and everything except Draco's shoes (not mentioned in the story) belong to miss incredible J.! Maybe it is fortunate though since I think I'M a terrible writer anyway...and this probably the first chapter sucessfully done... OH well. ReViEw HeLpFuL WrItInG tIpS fOr Me?

Hogwarts Royalty

Hermione Granger, muggle-born but still top of her classes. Gryfindor Princess... Stupid Mudblood.  
>Draco Malfoy, pure-blood and always trying to impress his father. Slytherin Prince... Ignorant Ferret.<br>Ronald Weasley, pure-blood but is often called a blood traitor by other pure-bloods. Gryfindor Prince... Bloody Sidekick.  
>Pansy Parkinson, pure-blood and all around a total B*TCH! Slytherin Princess... Slime-covered Git.<br>Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley walked around the transfiguration corridor corner at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, hand in hand to find the four mentioned above staring daggers at one another. Blaise Zabini chose that moment to walk around the opposite corner Harry and Ginny had just walked around.  
>"Hasn't this gone on long enough? The war is over and your all 15!" Blaise tried to say with reason in his voice.<br>"Just because you've seen the light, Blaise, doesn't mean the rest of us have!" Draco said though clenched teeth, surprising enough he actually managed to put some sarcastism in his words too. While he said this he still didn't look away from Hermione who he was glaring at. If looks could kill...  
>Last year Dumbledore had figured out that professor Moody was actually Barty Crouch Jr. in disguise and put him under the truth serum of Ventriliqusim. Crouch Jr. unwilling told him that the Triwizard Trophy was a port key. Dumbledore rounded up the Order of the Phenoix and took the port key trophy to the graveyard of Little Hangleton. They quickly stunned all the death eaters and brought them back to the castle, there they were on maxium security in the Headmasters office with seven order members there at all time until the aurors and such could get to the castle. Sirius Black, was cleared of al charges since they had caputured Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort was transported to a prison cell similar to Azkaban but a thousand and one times worst.<br>"Ohkay, Ohkay! Stop staring at each other like that before you go blind not blinking!" Harry said, ever the peace-maker he is. He and Ginny, like Blaise had started anew and let all rivalies go.  
>"I'd go bling looking at Granger's face, before I'd go blind not blinking Pot-Head!" Draco spat out, again not turning to look at him, only continued staring at Hermione's face and not blinking.<br>"Well, I'd rather endore a week with a banshee than another hour with Malfoy!" Hermione shouted back at Draco, she then turned on her heel and headed back towards the hall Blaise had come through.  
>Draco,having no one left to glare at, then went the opposite direction Hermione (towards Harry and Ginny) grabbing Pansy roughly on the arm as he passed and dragged her away with her. Ronald stepped towards Harry and Ginny and passed them and took the hall leading towards Gryfindor tower. Harry, Ginny and Blaise were left in silence until Blaise spoke up and said "They were here for an hour?"<br>*(ohyayascenejump!)*  
>Down at the lake where Blaise had left to he found a group of first year Hufflepuff girls invading all his favourite spot at the shoreline. The Hufflepuffs were all crowded around a single spot there and Blaise hypothesized that they had found an animal of some sort. Using his totally awsome detective skills he decided it wasn't dangerous as they were Hufflepuffs and would run away if it was. This is what he thought: Being Hufflepuffs it would also be something smaller than a microwave and not know to be harmful otherwise they would've run... It also by the water, so... small, not harmful, likes water... either a fish or an... otter! Now Blaise you should be in Ravenclaw if you're this smart! But otters aren't usually around Hogwarts... Usually. I believe this would be the day that usually began, so an otter it was.<br>The Hufflepuff girls were giggleing and talking with baby realli didn't like Hufflepuffs, even if the war HAD ended. Always finding (AN: If you didn't know, Hufflepuffs are particualary good finders!) out how to do the spell first and whatnot. Of course, he didn't realli try but, Hufflepuffs being faster thsn him wasn't good for his reputation as .  
>"What do YOU want?" one of the girls asked. She had blond hair in childish pigtails on either side ofher head.<br>"I want you and your tiny friends to leave MY favourite lake spot!" Blaise responded back with a sneer to keep up the frightening apperence of a 4 year older Slytherin.  
>"Well, WE don't want to leave!" retaliated a short and seemingly brave Hufflepuff... wait... a hufflepuff, brave? As if!<br>She had brown hair in two braids over her shoulders.  
>"If you don't leave the poor defenceless animal will start to hyperventalate!" Blaise told her loudly enough for all the Hufflepuffs attention to be on him by that point. He also said this with mock concern for the animal, but all he realli wanted was to relax without stupid, annoying Hufflepuffs.<br>"Realli?" the blond hufflepuff asked, she seemed like a sterotypical blond. Blaise responded with a simple "Ya." Which made all the Hufflepuffs thankfully leave.  
>As they left Blaise turned to look at the animal to see it was indeed an otter; an otter that was staring curiously at him. "What?" Blaise said annoyingly "Go do your otter stuff, now that your free from those mini monsters, and..."Blaise trailed off as the small otter started to grow and grow until another human stood before him.<p>

AN: Sorry to leave a cliffy on the first Chapter but it'll keep you motivated to review! BTW imma starkid till da end! 


End file.
